OPTIONS.TXT
OPTIONS.TXT (Carmageddon and Carmageddon II) and options.txt (Carmageddon TDR 2000) are the data files that contain the player's configurations. It's not quite a data file, however, seeing as those contain elements that control the game's behavior, whereas OPTIONS.TXT simply stores the player's options. In any of these files, the values for each option are one in each line. The value is at the right of the option's name. These files may contain some options that can't be changed in the regular options screen (though some of them can be changed with edit mode). Carmageddon This is the file's general layout, where a # represents the player's value: YonFactor # SkyTextureOn # CarTexturingLevel # RoadTexturingLevel # WallTexturingLevel # ShadowLevel # DepthCueingOn # Yon # CarSimplificationLevel # AccessoryRendering # SmokeOn # SoundDetailLevel # ScreenSize # MapRenderX # MapRenderY # MapRenderWidth # MapRenderHeight # PlayerName 0 # PlayerName 1 # NetName 0 # EVolume # MVolume # KeyMapIndex # NETGAMETYPE # This second block of text comes immediately after the previous one, although it's repeated 6 more times, one for each configuration. The value on the "NETSETTINGS" line changes from 0 to 1, 2, 3... NETSETTINGS 0 # // Allow the sending of Abuse-o-Matic™ text messages # // Show cars on map # // Show peds on map # // Show pickups on map # // Pickup respawn # // Open game # // Grid start # // Race order # // Random car selection # // Car choice mode # // Starting credits index Options *'Yon factor': Sets by how much should the Yon be multiplied. *'SkyTextureOn': Self-explanatory. 0 disables the sky texture, 1 enables it. *'CarTexturingLevel': The quality of the cars' textures. *'RoadTexturingLevel': The ground's texture quality. *'WallTexturingLevel': The wall's texture quality. *'Shadow level': 1: No cars, 2: Your car, 3: Main cars, 4: All cars. *'DepthCueingOn': Enables (1) or disables (0) the Depth Cue. *'Yon': Sets at which distance the game renders models and sprites. *'CarSimplificationLevel': The higher this is, the more the cars use Level of Detail models. *'AccessoryRendering': Enables/disables (1/0) accessories. *'SmokeOn': Enables/disables (1/0) smoke effects. *'SoundDetailLevel': The higher this is, the more detailed the sound is. *'Screensize': Sets the size of the viewing screen. Can be changed in game pressing + or - on the numpad (default). *'MapRenderX': Sets the mini-map's X position. *'MapRenderY': Sets the mini-map's Y position. *'MapRenderWidth': Sets the mini-map's width. This is normally 64. *'MapRenderHeight': Sets the mini-map's height. This is normally 64. *'PlayerName 0': The next line specifies Max Damage's name when on the new game screen. *'PlayerName 1': Same as above, but Die Anna's. *'NetName 0': The first chosen netgame . *'EVolume': Sets the sound effects' volume. *'MVolume': Sets the music's volume. *'KeyMapIndex': Unknown . *'NETGAMETYPE': The previously chosen net game type. *'Text messages': The name is a bit vague, and obviously a joke: there's no such thing as an Abuse-o-Matic™ text message. Though it seems to indicate whether the players can send messages or not. *'Show cars on map': Enables/disables (1/0) the players' ability to see their opponents on the map/mini-map. *'Show peds on map': Sets whether the players can view pedestrians on the map or not. *'Show pickups on map': Sets whether the players can view pickups on the map or not. *'Pickup respawn': Sets whether pickups respawn after a certain time or not. *'Open game': If set to 0, players will need the host's IP address in order to join . *'Grid start': Sets whether the players start aligned on the same place, or scattered randomly throughout the level. *'Race order': Sets whether the races change in order or not. *'Random car selection': If 0, the players are allowed to choose their cars. *'Car choice mode': Sets how the player choose their car, from the Red Eagle/Yellow Hawk and their variants, or all cars. *'Starting credits index': Unknown. Carmageddon II The first block is nearly identical as Carmageddon's, but the following options were added/changed: *'MapMode #': Sets whether to show the checkpoint finder or not. *'PlayerName 0': The next line has the previously used driver name. *'MapTrans #': Sets whether the map's transparent or not. *'HeadupMaxX #': Unknown. *'HeadupMaxY #': Unknown. *'HeadupMaxW #': Unknown. *'HeadupMaxH #': Unknown. *'CameraType #': Sets what camera mode to use. The player can change this in-game. This value is normally the last used mode. *'ARCameraType #': Same as above, but for Action Replay's camera. *'GoreLevel #': Sets which of the 3 gore levels to use. *'AnimalsOn #': Enables/disables animals. *'Flamethrower #': Enables/disables the pedestrian flamethrower. *'MinesOn #': Enables/disables mines. *'DronesOn #': Enables/disables drones. *'MiniMapVisible #': Shows/hides the mini-map. *'SkillLevel #': Sets what the previously selected difficulty level was. *'AmbientSound #' Enables/disables ambience sounds, like the birds' tweet. *'AutoLoad #': Loads the previously used game at startup. *'RusselsFannies #': Enables/disables the magnets' pull in Max's Junkyard and enables the fans on the buildings. *'QuickTimeQuality 0': The next line is a string that sets the quality of the .mov files generated when recording in Action Replay. *'QuickTimeCompressor 0': The next line is a string that sets the compressor type to use. *'QuickTimeBanner 1': Wether the QuickTime logo should show in the recorded replay. *'QuickTimeTempPath 0': The next line is the directory where QuickTime will temporary store the movie files when making them. *'QuickTimeMoviePathStub 0': Similarly, the next line specifies the final movie directory. The second block is nearly identical, except for the following changes: *'Waste to transfer' has been added between Pickup respawn and Open game. Its effect is unknown. *'Auto-goody' replaced Random car selection. It enables/disables free gifts. *'Starting credits index' is now just Starting credits, making it more logic. Carmageddon TDR 2000 The file format is different. The option names are in CAPS and indented inside the OPTIONS category. This category ends with the word END. This is the file's aspect: OPTIONS RUNNING_FIRST_TIME # // Country codes // 0 = UK, 1= UKZombie, 2 = FRE, 3 = GER, 4 = IT, 5 = SP COUNTRY # AUTOSAVE # CTRL_STEERING # # # CTRL_FORCE_FEED_BACK_ON # CTRL_FORCE_FEED_BACK # # # # HUD_INFO # HUD_TIMES # HUD_LOGO # HUD_REVS # HUD_RACE_POS # HUD_LAPS # HUD_FINISH_LIST # FAR_CLIP_DISTANCE # TOKEN_OPT_VIEW_PORT_SIZE # CAR_SHADOWS # LAND_SHADOWS # DETAIL # LAPS # DIFFICUILTY # CPU_CARS # CPU_AGGRESSION # NUMBER_COPS # COPS_AGGRESSION # NUMBER_PEDS # WASTED_ON # FREE_RACE_TIMER # FREERACE_FREEDRIVE_TOGGLE # COPS_ACTIVE_FROM_START # USE_TIMER # ALL_CARS_SAME_AS_PLAYER # DRONES_ON # M_ANIMTEXTURES # M_ANIMPROPS # M_PARTICLES # M_NUKES # M_PATHFOLLOWERS # M_HUD # M_RADAR # M_PEDSON # SOUND_FX # SOUND_FX_VOLUME # SOUND_AMBIENT # SOUND_AMBIENT_VOLUME # SOUND_MUSIC # MENU_MUSIC # SOUND_MUSIC_VOLUME # SOUND_MENU_VOLUME # TOKEN_OPT_SPEAKER_CONFIGURATION # DEFAULT_CAMERA # CAMERA_DISTANCE # CAR # TRACK "#" RACE "#" FREE_DRIVING # USE_QUICK_MENU # NET_IP_ADDRESS "#" NET_SESSION_NAME "#" NET_PLAYER_NAME "#" NET_PLAYER_CAR "#" NET_PLAYER_RACE "#" NET_WASTED_LIMIT # NET_USE_WASTED_LIMIT # NET_TIME_LIMIT # NET_USE_TIME_LIMIT # NET_RECOVER_DELAY # NET_MAX_PLAYERS # NET_INITIAL_MONEY # NET_RECOVER # NET_REPAIR # NET_WEAPONS # NET_CARS_ON_MAP # NET_RANDOM_CARS # NET_SERVER_SET_CAR # NET_FREE_GIFT_POWERUPS # NET_SELECTED_TYPE # NET_SELECTED_RACE # NET_NUMBER_LAPS # NET_CYCLE_MAPS # NET_PROTOCOL "#" NET_PHONE_NUMBER "#" NET_MODEM # NET_COM_PORT # NET_BAUD_RATE # NET_STOP_BITS # NET_PARITY # NET_FLOW_CONTROL # NET_THROTTLE_MESSAGES # NET_THROTTLE_MSG_COUNT # NET_THROTTLE_BYTE_COUNT # PED_TYPE "#" OBJECT_DETAIL # FP_EMAIL "#" FP_PASSWORD "#" CHANCE_OF_BEND # // percentage 1-99 (default 30) CHANCE_OF_SPLIT # // percentage 1-99 (default 30) BEND_FUDGE_FACTOR # // > 1.0 < 10.0 SPLIT_FUDGE_FACTOR # // > 1.0 < 10.0 END Options *'Running first time': If 1, the game will assume that it's the player first time playing the game, and will perform some system tests. *'Country': Specifies the game's country. *'Autosave': Enables/disables auto-saving after each race's end. *'Ctrl steering': Unknown. *'Ctrl force feedback on': Enables/disables force feedback. *'Ctrl force feedback': Unknown. *'HUD info': Shows/hides the main HUD info. *'HUD times': Shows/hides the timer . *'HUD logo': Shows/hides the HUD's logo . *'HUD revs': Shows/hides the HUD's gears. *'HUD race pos': Shows/hides the current race position, provided that that was kept in the final game. *'HUD laps': Shows/hides the number of current and total laps. *'HUD finish lits': Unknown. *'Far clip distance': Unknown. *'Token opt view port size': Unknown. *'Car shadows': Enables/disables shadows under the car. *'Land shadows': Enables/disables shadows in general. *'Detail': Unknown. *'Laps': The previously chosen "laps" option in free driving mode. *'Difficulty': The previously chosen difficulty setting. *'CPU cars': The previously chosen "opponents" option in free driving mode. *'CPU aggression': As with above, this is the opponent aggression. *'Number cops': Similarly, this is the number of cops. *'Cops aggression': And their aggression. *'Number peds': The previously chosen "pedestrians" option in free driving mode. *'Wasted on': As with above, this is the "allow repairs when wasted" option. *'Free race timer': Default amount of time in Free Driving mode. *'Freerace freedrive toggle': Unknown. *'Cops active from start': The previously chosen "cops active from start" option in free driving mode. *'Use timer': As with above, this is the "timer" option. *'All cars same as player': As with above, this is the "all cars the same as player" option. *'Drones on': As with above, this is the "additional traffic" option. *'M_animtextures': Enables/disables animated textures, like the water's surface. *'M_animprops': Enables/disables animated props. *'M_particles': Enables/disables particles, like smoke and sparks. *'M_nukes': Enables/disables nukes. *'M_pathfollowers': Enables/disables path followers, whatever those are. *'M_HUD': Enables/disables the HUD. *'M_radar': Enables/disables the mini-map. *'M_pedson': Enables/disables the pedestrians shown on map powerup. *'Sound fx': Enables/disables sound effects. *'Sound fx volume': Sets the sound effects' volume. *'Sound ambient': Enables/disables ambience sounds. *'Sound ambient volume': Sets the ambience sounds' volume. *'Sound music': Enables/disables music. *'Menu music': Enables/disables the music that plays when on menus. *'Sound music volume': Sets the music's volume. *'Sound menu volume': Sets the menu music's volume. *'Token opt speaker configuration': Sets what type of speakers to use, from Mono to Surround. *'Default camera': Sets which camera mode to choose when the game starts. *'Camera distance': Sets the distance at which the camera is from the car. *'Car': Sets what the previously chosen car was. *'Track': Sets what the previously used race's data file was. *'Race': Sets what the previously selected race was. *'Free driving': Unknown. *'Use quick menu': Unknown. *'Net IP address': Sets what the previously written IP address was at the network game screen. *'Net session name': Sets what the previously chosen server name was. *'Net player name': As with above, this is the player's name. *'Net player car': As with above, this is the car. *'Net player race': As with above, this is the level. *'Net wasted limit': The wasted limit. *'Net use wasted limit': The previously chosen waste limit, enabled or disabled. *'Net time limit': The time limit. *'Net use time limit': The previously chosen time limit, enabled or disabled. *'Net recover delay': The recovery delay. *'Net max players': The maximum players. *'Net initial money': The starting amount of credits. *'Net recover': The previously chosen recovery delay, enabled or disabled. *'Net repair': The previously chosen repair option, enabled or disabled. *'Net weapons': Unknown. *'Net cars on map': The previously chosen "cars on map" option. *'Net random cars': Enables/disables car selection in multiplayer games. *'Net server set car': The previously chosen "server set car" option. *'Net free gift powerups': Enables/disables free gifts in multiplayer. *'Net selected type': The previously chosen multiplayer mode. *'Net selected race': The previously chosen race. *'Net number laps': The previously chosen number of laps. *'Net cycle maps': Unknown. *'Net protocol': The previously chosen protocol. *'Net phone number': Unknown. *'Net modem': Unknown. *'Net com port': The previously chosen port. *'Net baud rate': Unknown. *'Net stop bits': Unknown. *'Net parity': Unknown. *'Net flow control': Unknown. *'Net throttle messages': Unknown. *'Net throttle msg count': Unknown. *'Net throttle byte count': Unknown. *'Ped type': Sets the pedestrian type. *'Object detail': Unknown. *'FP email': Unknown. *'FP password': The password for the email. *'Chance of bend': Unknown. *'Chance of split': Unknown. *'Bend fudge factor': Unknown. *'Split fudge factor': Unknown. See also *Data files *Options *GENERAL.TXT Category:Files Category:Technical data